Harry's Family
by Little one
Summary: Harry and co. find out about Harry's Uncle and sister so what happens when He learns what really happened that night Voldermont attacked? What about his holidays? What will he do? And his sister can she really defeat Voldermont like she says she did? Gues


Disclaimer no own harry potter  
*********************************************************************************  
"Okay students we have a transfer student today from Japan her name is Keoko.  
Keoko please introduce yourself."  
At this a blond haired blue eyed beauty came out from behind prof. Dumbledoors.  
"Hello my name is Keoko I am a fifth year student and I hope to make many friends  
here."  
Keoko sat down on the stool in front of her after the sorting hat had finished sorting  
the first years.  
'that's odd Keoko you seem to fit into all the houses i guess you should proubly go into   
gryfinder because of your uniqueness and bravery and courageos and Loyalty and Intelligence ok than  
GRYFINDER it is.'  
The gryfinder table stated cheering and slytherin started booing.   
"Alright everyone start eating."  
Back at the gryfinder table.  
"Hey Keoko over here ." Harry called  
"Ok Harry."  
"So what did the S.H. say to you."  
"It said that i was unique, brave and courageos."  
"that's cool so what classes are you taking?"  
"I guess the regular."  
"What's your wand made out of."  
"Holly wood. Phoinix tail feather, 14 inches."  
"Cool! it's the same as mine!"  
Sheilya shrugged it of and excused herself going outside.  
*********************************************************************************  
Outside...  
Sheilya starts heading to the enchanted forest and upon entering all sorts of unicorns, and faries  
come out to greet her. She mounts a pure white unicorn whose horn is also pure white. she starts  
whisperiing to it soothingly and it takes off to the sky.  
"That's great Lily come on let's visit Sirius and Buckbeak.'  
'good idea Prinecess to bad your bro couldn't come he would of liked this.'  
"You know he's just develeping his talent with animals I can't wait to see what my   
Uncle will say to this what do you think he will say when he sees me?"  
'I think he will be so suprised that he will turn into snuffles and start barking like crazy.'  
"I think your right."  
'I think snuffles is a funny name.'  
"Cause it is."  
'we're here.'  
"Uncle Sirus um i hear someone coming so hide Lily!"  
"That was interesting alright Sirus everythings clear change back"  
"Arf!"  
"Sirus change Back."  
Sirus started shaking his head and poiting in Keoko and Lily's diriction. Lily came out and flew away   
Sirus kept pointing in Keoko's direction. Keoko came out.   
"Hello Harry, Herimone, Ron, Uncle Sirus. I've missed you Uncle oh and you van go buy a  
house so I and Harry can come and live with you."  
"And how would you know that Keoko. And how did you know where to find me."  
"Uncle I have always been misterios haven't I but haven't I've always been right."  
"Yes by the way have you told him or Dumbledoors?"  
"No but I'll tell him and Dumbledoor right now."  
"Shall we go?"  
"Certainly."  
Keoko whistled and Lily came back.  
"Lily go get Sal Jon Peg and Pegasus."  
'Ok Keoko.'  
"Harry you ride Jon, Herimone Sal, Ron Peg, and Sirus Pegasus."  
"Well lets go peoples I gotta a confused school to talk to."  
"OK"  
*********************************************************************************  
"... and that's how it happened. Well any questions."  
about a hundred hands went up.  
"Ok I'll answer 8 questions that's 2 from each table. Slytherin first. Umm Draco."  
"So your saying your related to Sirus and Harry and Sirus is Innocent."  
"YEs and Yes That was 2 questions so let's move on to Ravenclaw."  
"Umm you."  
"Umm so your not really a transfer student?"  
"No I came here to find my family and live with them. Now you."  
"SO now what's going to happen."  
"Well now I guess Sirus will get a house and during the Holidays me and Harry will go to   
our new home. Umm how about the Hufflepuff seeker."  
"ok well.exactly how are you to related to Harry."  
"umm well we are brother and sister and our Mom died protecting him while I hid under some  
rubble messing with my Dad's wand saying things and then I decided to hit Voldermont by copying him   
and it worked. ok you now."  
"Your not afraid to say he-who-must-not-be-named name."  
"No. SO now Gyfinder. how about fred and george."  
"Want to buy something from us."  
"NO."  
"OK then tell us all what the hat said to you."  
"It said I was Unigue, Brave, Corageos, Smart and Loyal."  
*********************************************************************************  
Ok there you go now I say Reveiw!!!!!!  
Buhbye 


End file.
